


First Aid

by pajama_cats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Hinata tries to conceal an injury but Acchan isn't fooled.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Acchan (Haikyuu!!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k_lolol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lolol/gifts).



Hinata liked to go by a few simple rules in his life: be the best, support his team and put in maximum effort.

Unfortunately there's days where he fails step three and winds up with what he thinks to be are  _ very  _ minor injuries. 

Why should he have to take off practice early just because of a small bruise on his leg? And  _ maybe  _ his arm nearly bent back in a way that it usually shouldn't, but so what?

He was still good to go!

His words fell on deaf ears which is why he totally did not sulk all the way back to Acchan's place. The upside of all this was getting to see his boyfriend early which was definitely a mood lifter!

The sound of Acchan's saxophone could barely be heard outside his house and Hinata nearly stopped himself from knocking just to listen a bit more.

Though deciding he didn't want to look strange to Acchan's neighbors he knocked on the door and winced at the pain in his wrist over a simple action.

The melody of the saxophone came to an end and instead of the eager footsteps Hinata was used to hearing Acchan took longer to get to the door than usual.

Oh, right. He wasn't expecting him this early..

"Hinata?" Acchan asked, tone full of surprise as he swung the door fully open. "I thought you had practice."

"D-decided to skip to hang out with you!" 

Apparently Acchan wasn't buying his story judging by the skeptical look on his face. Was he that bad of an actor?

"You  _ never  _ skip practice," Acchan frowned. "Did something happen?"

"N-nope!" If he could stop stuttering now that would be great. "You're such a worrywart. Like I said I wanted to see you!"

The second part wasn't a lie anyway. He was always eager to see Acchan after practice or any part of the day.

"Well, come in then," Acchan hesitated before he moved out of the way with a small smile. "I was just practicing like usual."

"I know, you were really good from what I could hear!" Hinata grinned, stepping inside—

Before the grin fell off and a grimace took its place.

Here he was, completely in the clear then Acchan had to accidentally bump into his arm when reaching for his hand.

"You're hurt," The frown was unfortunately back and knowing Acchan he'd go completely into worry mode which also meant Hinata wasn't going to hear the end of this. "Wait here for me."

Hinata did as he was told, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs and nibbled on his lip anxiously. Today he managed to fail step four too it seemed.. Also known as, “don't make Acchan fret over yourself.”

Despite the frown he wore Hinata had trouble surpassing a laugh when Acchan came back with a first aid kit gripped in one hand and an ice pack in the other.

"I didn't hurt myself  _ that  _ bad," Hinata grinned as Acchan shook his head. "You seriously don't need to bandage my leg."

"It has  _ bruises  _ on it Hinata," Acchan breathed out a sigh, and at this point Hinata let him do as he pleased just to ease him. "I've got pain relievers for you too. You were being reckless again, weren't you?"

_ "Noo,"  _ Hinata stretched out, unable to meet Acchan's disapproving gaze. "Okay, maybe just a  _ little _ bit reckless."

"What am I going to do with you," Acchan shook his head and huffed out a laugh. "At least promise to take it easy for the rest of the week until you  _ fully  _ recover, okay?"

"I'll try for your sake," Hinata grinned sheepishly. "Will that make you feel better?"

"It will," Acchan smiled softly, his eyes more gentle. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Maybe you could kiss them better," Hinata jokes. "Wouldn't that be cool if people could actually—"

Whatever Hinata was going to say next came to a screeching halt and he became tongue tied when he noticed Acchan was actually  _ kissing  _ his arm. 

"Were you saying something?" Acchan asked not so innocently and moved the ice pack back on Hinata's arm with a sly smile.

"Um—" Flustered, Hinata took a moment to respond, trying to catch up back to reality and instead mumbled, "I think I hurt my mouth too."

Without a second thought Acchan slipped off his glasses with a chuckle and ran a hand affectionately through his messy hair.

"Guess I ought to take care of that for you."

Well, missing some practice wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully not too ooc! Written for my friend since this is such a rare pairing and she deserves many fics of them <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
